Ninja Tales
by DarkRobin
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshot stories about our favorite shinobi! Possible timeskip spoilers. R
1. Chapter 1

Legal Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Naruto. Now, on with the story!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha's laziest shinobi laid under a large tree, relishing in the beautiful day. It was his day off and the chuunin could think of no better way to waste the day than by watching the clouds.

'Ah, this is heaven. Nothing troublesome to bother me, not even…' His thoughts drifted to the kunoichi that was most likely looking for him.

'She's hot, but bossy and…damn, I can think of no better word to describe than…a bitch.' He chuckled lightly at the fact that he could call Ino whatever he wanted and not have to suffer any consequences for it. His thoughts then drifted to another female shinobi, one that lived within Sunagakure.

She was definitely hot, although not hotter than Ino. However, she was less bossy and more laid back than Ino. She had a perfect form, curves in all the right places. He wished she wore tighter clothing sometimes so he could see it perfectly. His thoughts slowly became naughty and he blushed lightly as he shook his head, trying to set his mind right.

He settled on the thought of her laying down with her under the tree, relaxing together and enjoying each other's company. Her head lay on his chest as he gently stroked her hair, taking in her sweet scent. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice a blond ninja walk up to him as he lay there fantasizing.

"Hey stranger." She said in her slightly husky, yet sweet voice. Shikamaru jumped a bit as he heard her voice. His hand shot toward his kunai pouch when he looked up at her.

"Temari, do not do that!" He said in an annoyed voice. Temari giggled as he patted his chest, trying to slow his heart.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" He said, sitting up.

"I've come with Gaara and Kankuro to see the new Hokage. Who is it, anyway?"

"I'll give you a hint. He's loud, obnoxious, and is addicted to ramen like it's a drug."

"The fox brat, huh? He finally became Hokage. I hope he doesn't expect me to address him as Hokage-sama or Rokudaime-sama now." She took a seat next to him.

"Knowing Naruto, he'll probably be the most lenient Hokage ever. He never was one for formalities." Shikamaru got a slightly puzzled look on his face as Temari set her fan up against a tree and sat down next to him.

"Er, aren't you going to go see Naruto?" He asked, blushing as he realized how close he was to her.

"He can wait. So what were you doing before I came over here?"

"I…I was just watching the clouds." In an attempt to hide his blushing, he laid his head back down on the grass. He expected Temari to just call him a lazy bastard and walk away. He wished she would call him a lazy bastard and walk away. He did not expect her to lay down next to him and giggle.

"This is better than I expected it to be. No wonder you're always so lazy."

'Troublesome…' Shikamaru thought nervously.

"Yeah, usually all I want to do is just lay down and watch the clouds float by. Being with you makes this way better." He said. His eyes widened as he realized what he had let slip. Temari giggled again and moved closer to Shikamaru, laying her head on his chest and her hand on his abs.

'Wow, he's really built.' She thought as she rubbed his abs lightly.

'Damn seductress…'

"Shikamaru, let me ask you something." She said to the nervous ninja.

"W-what?" Temari pulled her head down to hide her blush.

"Well…you know that blonde girl in your team?"

"Ino? Yeah, what about her?"

"Well…how do you feel about her?"

"Well, she's kinda cute…" Temari's hand gripped Shikamaru's fishnet shirt lightly.

"But she's really bossy, and really just a bitch." Temari lightened her grip.

"How does she feel about you?"

'Troublesome…'

"She…likes me for some reason. But, I don't know how to tell her that I don't share the feeling without hurting her…" Temari looked back up into Shikamaru's face, making him tense up even more.

"So, is there any girl you do like?" Shikamaru mentally cursed as his blush deepened.

"…Maybe…"

"Describe her."

'Damnit, woman!'

"Well, she has blonde hair, a perfect figure, and is really cute." Temari looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"But…that sounds a lot like Ino."

'Might as well tell her now.'

"There's one more kunoichi like that. Can you think of anybody who matches that description?" Temari thought a bit before it clicked.

"You mean?!"

"Yeah." Shikamaru said as he closed his eyes and smiled. Temari had never seen him smile before, and now he looked all the more hotter to her. Shikamaru didn't know what to expect next. He thought she would've hit him, or laughed saying that he wasn't good enough for her. Her getting up and walking over to her fan nearly confirmed his suspicions.

He looked down sadly as he thought he was a fool for thinking that she liked him. When he opened his eyes, he found Temari leaning over him, her eyes locking with his.

"Well guess what, Shikamaru? I like you, too." She pressed her soft lips to his, relishing in the joy and passion of the kiss, never wanting it to end. Not breaking the kiss, she laid down upon Shikamaru, pressing her weight upon him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her face with his free hand.

As the kiss deepened, Shikamaru rolled over, pinning Temari under him. They broke the kiss to stare in each other's eyes again.

"Temari-chan?"

"Yes, Shikamaru-kun?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Temari was happier than she had ever been in her life.

"Of course I will." Their lips met once again, more passionate with just a hint of lust in it. Soon, Shikamaru's hand began to wander down her body and below her waist. Temari quickly rolled back over and grabbed his hand, which was almost on her rear.

"Not now, Shika-kun. If we start that now, then I may be even later meeting up with my brothers." With a look of slight disappointment, she got off of Shikamaru and grabbed her fan.

"Sorry, but next time we meet, I'll make sure we have a little more time to get to know each other better." She said seductively. Shikamaru blushed as she blew him a kiss and flew off on her fan.

Shikamaru sighed as his eyes shifted from the now airborne ninja to the clouds. He was going to find a way to break it to Ino later, but for now he decided to relish in not only how much more beautiful the day was, but the thought of his more beautiful girlfriend.

"I have to ask Tsunade for more days off."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DR: Konnichiwa! How'd you like the first of my soon-to-be-many Naruto oneshots?  
Naruto: I'd have to say it sucked.  
Sasuke: Yeah, a monkey could write better than that.  
Sakura: Aw, c'mon, guys. I think it was pretty cute.  
Sai: Yeah, the Hag thinks it was good.  
Sakura: What did you say, you bastard?!  
DR: I better stop Sakura before she kills Sai. Until next time, FF people! Don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Legal Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own Naruto. Now, on with the story.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto Uzumaki was almost always the cheerful ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but today his cheerful surpassed all others. It wasn't hard to notice either, the way he almost skipped through the village humming loudly. Sakura Haruno, a pink haired kunoichi and close friend of Naruto's noticed his carefree stroll as he passed by her house.

'Is that…Naruto? He's never that cheerful. I better check on him.' She thought as she opened her bedroom window.

"Hey Naruto!" She yelled out to him. Naruto looked up and saw his teammate looking down at him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Nice day, isn't it?" He shouted back. Sakura's worries increased.

"I-I suppose so…Naruto, why are you skipping through the village. I thought you'd be out training or something."

"Ah, I knew I forgot something I was gonna do. Heh, I just feel so good today!" He flashed his foxy grin at Sakura.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about we go get some ice cream or something?"

"Nani?" Naruto leapt up to her window and stuck his feet onto the wall next to it with his chakra.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Without any warning, Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and leapt off of her wall, bringing her down with him. Sakura shrieked as she fell face first toward the ground. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, she found herself being held by Naruto like a man carries his newlywed bride.

Sakura had never before noticed just how handsome Naruto had gotten over the years, but it hit her as she lay there, blushing slightly in his arms. His hair was still as messy as ever and he had lost his bright orange and blue outfit, opting instead for a orange and black jacket with orange pants. (Aka, his outfit after the timeskip.) She could lightly feel his well-toned chest and abs that had formed after years of training and missions.

Even though Sakura had begun to like Naruto a bit, she still only had eyes for Sasuke, so in this situation, there was only one thing to do.

"BAKA NARUTO!" She aimed a chakra-enhanced punch at Naruto's jaw, but her fist hit only air as Naruto placed her on her feet and jumped back.

'Ack! That's the first time he's dodged my punch. What is up with him today?!'

"Gotta be quicker than that, Sakura-chan!" He said, still flashing his trademark grin.

"So, let's go!" He said as he began walking down the street. Sakura noticed his steps had more bounce to them than usual.

'I should stay with him just in case he really turns out to be sick.'

"Wait for me, Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she jogged to keep up with Naruto.

Meanwhile, in the Hyuuga Mansion, an exhausted Hyuuga heiress was fast asleep in her bed.

"Hinata!" Neji said as he banged on her door.

"Father says it's time to get up!" Hinata rolled over to face her door.

"Go away." She mumbled. "I'm tired."

"Come on, Hinata. You've already missed breakfast and it's time to train. If you don't get up, then--"

"Neji, I'm only going to say this once. Fuck off!" Neji's mouth was gaping over what he heard his cousin say.

"R-right…" He slowly backed away from the door, then broke into a run as he tried to get away from the exasperated heiress.

'Wait a second. I am running from Hinata. Her skill is far below mine. Baka Neji…' He turned around and ran right back to Hinata's room.

"You're getting up whether you want to or not, Hinata!" He said as he carefully inserted a bit of chakra into her door's lock, unlocking it and allowing him to rush into the room. He walked over to her bed and flung her covers off of her.

"Get up." He said sternly. Hinata rolled over once again and shot a death glare at Neji that would've sent chills down a normal person's spine. She got up and punched Neji in his stomach.

"I was feeling good until you just had to ruin my day. Now, get the hell out of my room!" She grabbed Neji by his wrist and made to throw him out of her room. However, Neji attached himself to the ceiling as he was thrown, saving himself.

"You are not going to deviate from the training schedule father set up from you." He let himself fall back down to the floor on his feet.

"I'm 18 years old. I don't need my father to do anything for me anymore. I am a woman now."

"Father told me to get you down there, and I'm bringing you down regardless of what you want! Byakugan!" Hinata saw him prepare to attempt to immobilize her and began her own attack.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" Neji cried.

"Byakugan! Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!" Hinata blocked every one of his blows.

'What the? When did she learn this move? How can she block my attack?'

"Is that all you got, Neji?" She said as she fell into her own Hyuuga stance.

"Hardly. Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho!"

"Shugohakke hyaku nijuhachi sho!" They matched each other blow for blow until Neji made a fatal error and lost his footing as he slipped on a piece of paper Hinata had laying on her floor.

'Now's my chance!' Hinata thought. She brought a bit more chakra to her palms and adopted Neji's stance.

"Jyuuken!" She thrust her palms into his chest, sending him flying out of her room.

"Next time I tell you to go away," She said, deactivating her Byakugan, "Do it." She turned around to her bed, hoping to get back to sleep, but decided to stay up.

'Oh well, I'm already up. Might as well get ready to go training with Shino and Kiba.' Hinata walked into her bathroom to take a shower. Neji rubbed his slightly bruised chest as he stood up.

'When did Hinata get so strong? And for that, when did she get so bold? Something's going on here.' Neji snuck back into her room, careful not to make any noise. He could hear her humming lightly as she showered. His eyes scanned her floor.

'Hinata's getting sloppy. There are clothes scattered around her bed. Wait…this doesn't look like any shirt she would wear. And…that doesn't look like…a pair of her underwear…' Neji bent down to pick up the shirt and boxers and examined them closely.

'Orange with a faint smell of…some kind of noodles.' He dropped them quickly as his mind jumped to a conclusion.

'No, she couldn't have…' Neji quickly left the room, leaving the clothes five feet away from their original positions.

'Bad mind, bad mind!' He thought as he almost sprinted away from her room. Hinata came out of her shower five minutes later and got dressed in dark blue pants and a fishnet shirt, which she covered with a baggy jacket that resembled her old on, only that the chest region was dark blue like her pants. She began to walk out of her house when she was confronted by her father near the front door.

"Hinata!" Hiashi barked as he looked down at her.

"Yes?" She said, not looking at him.

"You're late for your training. Why did you wake up so late today?"

"Because I was tired." She place her hand on her door and had to struggle from smirking when her father yelled again just as she predicted.

"That is no excuse! You shall have double training today and you cannot go out! Now, get back here and put on your training clothes! Hinata, are you listening to me?!" Hinata looked back at him with a bored look on her face.

"Uh-uh." She opened the door and began to step out when Hiashi furiously charged at her.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you--unf!" He grunted as Hinata quickly hit a pressure point on his throat, rendering him unable to talk.

"You need to learn to shut your damned mouth sometimes." She hit another point, which seemed to have no effect. She could tell by his furious, yet confused face that he was wondering what she had just done.

"I cut off the flow of chakra to your most valued part. You won't have any use for it for about the rest of today. Have a good day, father!" She said in a sweet, yet dark voice.

"What the hell…is wrong with Hinata?" Hiashi said in a pained voice as he rubbed his crotch. At that exact moment, Hanabi chose to walk into the room.

"Father, when will we be continu--AAAAH! What are you doing?!" She screeched as she covered her eyes.

"H-Hanabi! I'm not doing what you think I'm doing!" Hiashi tried to explain, but Hanabi ran out of the room quickly.

"This is not my day…" Hiashi said as he facefaulted.

"Arigato!" Naruto said as he was served ice cream at his second favorite restaurant.

"This is their new flavor, cotton candy swirl. Itadakimasu!" He said as he dug in. Sakura looked down at the blue frozen treat in front of her before tasting a small spoonful.

"Hey, it's pretty good." She said as she ate, although the ice cream wasn't what she was concentrating on.

"So Naruto, why are you so happy today?" Naruto looked up from his bowl and flashed his foxy grin again.

"I just realized how good life is, and I'm enjoying it to the fullest. Although, I'm not shrugging off my duties as a shinobi." He said maturely before gorging himself once again on his dessert. Sakura was once again about to ask him a question when Kiba and Shino came in.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba said as he hopped off of his humongous canine. The owner of the store was about to tell Kiba that no dogs were allowed, but decided to stay away from Akamaru. (Who wouldn't be scared by a dog that was bigger than them?)

"You seen Hinata today?" Naruto grumbled as he once again set his spoon down and looked up.

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning." Shino raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Damn, we've already been by her house, her favorite training spots…where did she go?"

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! I've been looking for you two!" Hinata said as she entered the restaurant.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he waved at her.

'Oh boy, Hinata's gonna faint again…' Shino thought. His face almost showed shock as Hinata walked over to Naruto and sat next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here this early?" She asked him.

"Woops…sorta slipped my mind." Naruto said bashfully.

"Well, are you going to share your ice cream or not?" Hinata said.

"Of course." Naruto brought his spoon up to Hinata's mouth and she ate the ice cream gratefully.

"Mm, it's good." She said with a giggle. Sakura's and Kiba's jaws hit the floor. Shino's eyebrows were raised.

"Naruto, Hinata, w-what are you two doing?"

"Eating ice cream, what does it look like?"

"It looks like Hinata's sitting on your freaking lap eating ice cream from the same spoon your disgusting mouth has been on." Kiba's fangs were bared as he cracked his knuckles. In a flash, he had Naruto in the air, holding him by his collar.

"What the hell is going on?" He growled.

"Kiba, put him down!" Hinata yelled. Kiba glanced at her with a surprised look on his face before letting taking his hands off of Naruto like he had been burned.

"If you must know…Naruto and I are officially a couple now!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

'Oh, wow, what great responses they have.' Naruto thought as he straightened up his jacket.

"Ok…but that doesn't explain why Naruto was so very cheerful this morning." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I saw him skipping throughout the town when I looked out my window. What was up with him?" Shino asked. Suddenly, the answer hit Sakura.

"N-Naruto…when exactly did you two become a couple?"

"Oh, just last night, why?" Hinata and Sakura blushed. Naruto covered his mouth as he realized what he had said.

"Oh damn…" Suddenly, Kiba looked around with a scared look on his face.

"Kiba-kun, what are you looking for?" Hinata asked.

"I just smelled fresh flowers and faint perfume." His head turned to the booth behind Naruto and Hinata, where a telltale puff of smoke appeared.

"Naruto…consider yourself dead by the time the day's over. Ino's gonna tell one person after another after another. The whole Hyuuga house is going to be after you." Naruto's good mood faded away.

"How much time do I have before Hiashi bursts through the door?" Kiba looked at a clock in the corner of the restaurant.

"Five seconds." In four seconds, Naruto managed to kiss Hinata, create a kage bunshin and run away, leaving it in his place. On the fifth second, Hiashi burst through the door.

"WHERE IS THAT UZUMAKI BOY?!"

&&Later&&

"Ow, ow, not the face! Not the face! Ouch, okay, the face, the face!" Screamed a suffering Naruto as he was beat up and yelled at by most of the Hyuugas and even Tsunade, who only flicked his forehead before talking him to death.

&&Even later&&

A bruised and bandaged Kyuubi vessel lay in a hospital bed, grumbling in anger at the ones who had tormented him.

"Lucky you, Naruto. Not a single bone was broken. You only got minor wounds this time." Said a nurse that treated him regularly.

"Yeah, yeah. Can I be alone now? I'd like to get some sleep." He said irritably.

"Oh yeah, of course. Good night, Naruto." As she closed the door behind her, a certain Hyuuga appeared in a poof of smoke.

"You okay, Naruto?" She asked as she took a seat by his bed.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Nothing that won't be healed in an hour or two." Hinata laid her head on his chest.

"I tried to get them to stop…"

"I know, it worked…a bit. But I still don't know what they were mad about! All I did was take the Hyuuga heiress's virginity!" He said, pouting. Hinata sighed as she climbed into the bed with him.

'He may be a fool…but he's my fool.' She thought as she drifted off to sleep with him.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DR: Another oneshot. This time, about our favorite couple. Those of you who read the manga should know that by now, Naruto should have wised up and started dating Hinata.

Naruto: Date Hinata? Well...I have thought about it.

Hinata: Naruto...and me...date?  
(Hinata faints)  
DR: Oh, damn. Looks like we have to wake Hina-chan up...Don't forget to leave a review. Until next time, FF people!


	3. Chapter 3

Legal Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form own Naruto. Now, stop wasting your time reading this and get to the damned story.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura liked to take walks at night when the moon was out. She liked how beautiful, how romantic it looked. Sometimes she would see Naruto training as she walked and admired his persistence. She knew he was training to bring back a friend…or at least, in her eyes, they were still friends. To a certain raven-haired boy, however, they weren't. Little did Sakura know that she would soon be meeting that raven-haired boy.

She heard a rustling in the trees above her as she walked. She looked up, expecting a squirrel or bird, but to her surprise, she saw her old crush. The scene was poetic. The boy, dressed similar to his teacher, Orochimaru, was looking down at her with a cold look in his eyes while he stood on a thick tree branch. From Sakura's view on the ground, she could see the moon behind him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He spoke in a deep voice. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out of her mouth, try as she may. She almost jumped when she heard another voice behind her.

"Yeah, it has been a while, Sasuke…" Sakura turned around and saw Naruto leaning against a fence, his deep blue eyes locked with Sasuke's onyx-colored eyes.

"What are you doing here? You finally decided to come to your senses and leave that snake bastard?" Naruto said in a cold voice. Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't kid yourself. I just came to see Konoha one last time before it's destroyed."

"It's a real trip down memory lane, huh?"

"Why are you really here, Sasuke?" Sakura spoke up.

"Really? I'm here to see those that I left behind to get this power that I now have. I would never have gotten this strong hanging around you fools, what with you talk of friendship, justice, and honor…"

"You can shut up with the bullshit." Naruto said. "I hung onto all of that and look at me now."

"You rely on the Kyuubi. Just one Five-Pronged Seal and you're basically dead."

"Always the simple-minded one, aren't we? Whatever happened to the genius we used to know?"

"He stands before you, only he's not the simple-minded one he once was."

"You can cut the act now, Sasuke. I know you aren't that far gone from us now." Sakura said quietly. Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"What do you mean? I'm sincere when I say that this village and its people mean nothing to me anymore!"

"I said shut up with the bullshit…" Naruto said. "We can hear it in your voice…"

"What are you talking about, dobe?"

"The subtle tone of longing in your voice. I can hear how much you regret leaving. How much you wish that you never left your friends. How much you want to come back…"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about?"

"Oh really, Sasuke?" Naruto said, now smiling. "Well, guess what word you used. It's an old nickname that my friend gave me." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"SHUT UP! I don't give a damn about any of you! Don't try to trick me into coming back. I'm never coming back to Konoha."

"Remember the promise I made at the Valley of End? You know, that I would take you back even if I had to break every bone in your body and drag you back?" Sakura saw Naruto's whisker marks darken and Sasuke's cursed mark start to slowly spread.

"Stop it, you two!" She said. "Sasuke…that's it? You're not ever going to come back to us…? To…me…?"

"I never liked any of my fangirls. You were too annoying." Sakura almost cried at that.

"Sasuke…I'm not going to kick your ass now…but next time you come back here, I will…" Naruto's whisker marks lightened and straightened up again. Sasuke's body once again became unblemished as he turned his back to them.

"The next time I come here…will be when I'm alongside Orochimaru to destroy this pathetic village. I never would have gained the power I have now with you…and I will prove it." In a flash, Naruto was up on the tree branch, his eyes once again locked with Sasuke's.

"For tonight only, Team 7 was reunited…Cherish the memory, as it will be the last time."

"Not if I can help it." Naruto said. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, for the first time, with anger in her eyes.

"I'll be ready the next time you come back. I'll kill Orochimaru and drag you back here with Naruto." Naruto and Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura…you really love me, don't you?" Sakura only glared at him.

"Funny…because I never loved you. I'll prove it when I kill you and your friends…As for you, Naruto…I look forward to hearing you scream in pain as I prove my power to you."

"Get the hell out of here, Sasuke." Naruto said. With that, Sasuke 'melted' away in a black, oily substance, teleporting back to Orochimaru's base.

"Did you have fun, Sasuke?" Sasuke's pale sensei spoke from the shadows.

"It was…entertaining…"

"They tried to manipulate you into coming back, didn't they?"

"…They tried, but didn't persist much, for some reason."

"Kukukuku…They should know it's worthless to try and get you back…Retire for tonight, Sasuke. Rest up, for we attack Konoha in two days." As the sannin left, Sasuke looked down at the floor.

'Am I really stronger than Naruto now? Do I have the power to kill him? Maybe it would be better if I did go back to Kono…NO! Damned fools…messing with my head…I will never go back there!'

'Ah, but you want to, don't you?' Said a nasty voice in the back of his head. Sasuke shook his head to clear himself of the thoughts, stripped down to his boxers and crawled into his bed. He spent most of his night thinking about returning to his village.

'I can't…I can't…I…can…' Were his last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

DR: Well, someone wants to go home...  
Sasuke: You bastard, why the hell did you write this?!  
DR: The question is, why didn't I write it sooner?  
Naruto: I really like the ending!  
Sakura: I did too!  
Sasuke: ...Why do I have to be the tormented one of this anime?  
DR: Suck it up, you big pu--  
Naruto: Hey! You can't say that!  
DR: Suck it, Naruto. R&R, folks! Until next time!  
Sasuke: And for those of you that are well...stupid...R&R here means read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you for meeting us here." The make-up wearing puppet master spoke.

"I take it you wanted to discuss something important with me?" The cloaked person said, leaning back in his chair lazily.

"Yes, we simply wanted to know why we haven't been in a story yet." Kankuro said. "The most we've gotten so far is a mentioning in the first story."

"The only reason I haven't put you two in is because I can't think of anything for you." The cloaked person took his hood off, revealing a dark skinned boy with black eyes.

"Then think, damnit!" Kanukuro yelled. He was about to punch the boy when his younger brother held up his hand.

"That's enough, Kankuro." He met the boy's eyes and continued.

"Surely you can find some way to include us? I mean, at this rate, even Tenten will get more screentime than us."

"Well, sorry, but I really can't think of anything good, so how about this, we shall let our fans tell us what they want you guys to be in their reviews, how about that?" The two siblings talked amongst themselves for a moment before Gaara turned back to the boy.

"Fine, but please make sure you pick something good for us."

"No need to worry, Gaara. Ol' DarkRobin won't let you down."

'I hope so.' Thought Gaara.

"Now then, onto the real story of this chapter." I clapped my hands twice and the scenery changed from the Kazekage's office to a training ground.

Tenten was secretly infatuated with Hyuuga Neji. It wasn't a fangirl crush, like the one Sakura and Ino had on Sasuke. She had tried to get with him, dropping subtle hints…although, to her, a subtle hint was showing up to a training session in her underwear.

It was more than the Hyuuga prodigy could take and after a few moments of blushing and staring, he fainted like his cousin. Tenten knew then that the only way she could get to him was on the battlefield.

She trained and trained, hoping to become a good match for the one she loved, and yet she had failed again and again and again. So she trained harder and harder by the day, hoping to somehow get strong enough for Neji to be serious when he fought her. She had trained for this one day.

This fight wasn't about proving to herself how strong she was. It was about getting the Hyuuga to notice her like Hinata had finally gotten Naruto to notice her. She sat in the middle of the training field that their instructor, Maito Gai had told them to meet at, waiting patiently for the one she loved to show up.

"Tenten-chan! You proudly display your youthfulness by being here early! Surely you have begun training before us!" Lee yelled as he and Neji approached. Lee's words went unheard by Tenten as she did nothing but stare at the one she would soon be fighting.

"Hyuuga Neji! I challenge you to a fight!" Neji looked at her lazily.

"Again? We both know who's going to win." He said.

"Don't be so cocky, Hyuuga!" She said.

"Fine, Lee, you might want to get over there." He said, pointing to some trees that were a bit away from where he would soon be fighting.

"Yosh! Good luck to the both of you my friends!" Lee jogged over to the sidelines and leaned against a tree as he watched them.

"I'm not going to lose to you this time." Tenten declared.

"I doubt it." Neji said as he dropped into his usual fighting stance.

"Ready….GO!" Lee yelled. Tenten was the first to make a move. She threw 6 kunai at Neji, which he skillfully dodged due to his now activated Byakugan. He ran at Tenten and elbowed her in her face, or rather, he would have if she had not Kawarimi-ed at the last second.

He quickly found her again and blocked an incoming shuriken with his kunai. If she wanted to beat him, she would have to try harder than that. He tried to locate her with his Byakugan, but alas, she could not be found. As he turned every which way, trying to locate her, he was forced to block and dodge weapons of all kind.

"Ninpou! Raining Swords no Jutsu!" Tenten's voice cut through the grounds. Neji looked up in shock as hundreds of swords began plummeting, most of them directed at him. He was forced to do his Kaiten to block this move. As his rotation died down, a chain wrapped around his arms, trapping him as he was unable to defend.

He fell back as the chain was pulled on and saw many of the previously fallen swords rising and rushing toward him once again. Channeling his chakra through the chains, he broke them, allowing him to roll away, only to be kicked in the back when he got back to his feet.

"Kuso! When did she get so strong?" Neji said to himself. He examined the ground behind him, finding a small trace of chakra behind a large rock. He charged over to it, breaking it with a kick, only to find that behind it was a chakra enhanced explosive tag.

Neji barely escaped the explosion with minor burns. As he landed on his back, he found that to each of his sides were large scrolls, and standing above him was his surprisingly strong opponent. With a smirk smug enough to rival that of Neji's, she jumped into the air, her scrolls ascending with her.

"Ninpou! SoushouRyuu!" As fast as Neji could move, he could not dodge all of the projectiles. He got off of the ground, sporting many cuts, scratches, and wounds.

"Ready to admit defeat yet, Neji?" Tenten said as she landed.

"Surely you jest." Neji charged at her, completely throwing his usual calm and cool demeanor out of the window. Furious punches, deadly palm thrusts, frighteningly powerful chakra-enhanced roundhouse kick. She dodged all of them with ease, always managing to counterattack, leaving Neji a bloody mess.

Tenten laughed a mirthless laugh as she threw another kunai at Neji, cutting his shoulder. Neji sighed and locked his milky white eyes with her dark brown eyes.

"Tenten, I must admit, you have gotten stronger." Tenten fought to suppress a smile.

"And you are a worthy opponent, so I must stop holding back now. Be proud, you are one of the few who will have seen my true power." Tenten had little time to react, and her sudden shock didn't help either. The stinging realization that he had not been fighting at his best the whole time hurt more than the mercilessly fast and hard blows he struck on her. She felt her tenketsu close and a tear slipped out of her eye as she began to faint.

As she fell back, she felt her bruised body being caught by strong arms. She looked up, her eyelids getting heavier, into the white, cold ones of her crush, and for the first time, saw him smile.

"Tenten…you were amazing. I can't believe that the girl who once was no contest for me can now force me to fight to my full potential. Tenten…you are really special." Neji then did something that shocked him, Tenten, and Lee. He brought Tenten up to his body and embraced her.

"Neji-kun…" Tenten whispered as she felt her consciousness slipping away.

"I…lo…" And then, she fainted. Neji looked at her in adoration before turning to Lee.

"Hey Lee, tell Gai-sensei that I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I'm going to go take Tenten to the hospital."

"Yosh! I shall tell him! Be sure to train extra hard later so your youthful flare does not fade, Neji-kun!" Rock Lee said with a small salute. Neji then began to walk off to the hospital, his smile never waning. Maybe, just maybe…he could finally tell her how he felt when she awoke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DR: I'd like to set the record straight that I do not support NejixTen. This is merely to satiate all you that do.  
Jenny(my friend): You better not!  
DR: Yes, ma'am! (cowers)  
Tenten: Aw, but NejixTen is a great couple!  
DR: Go away, Tenten...Well, until next time FF people! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

"Get up, you worthless piece of crap!" Hiashi barked to his daughter. Hinata groaned as she picked herself up once again, her temper starting to flare once again. She was starting to get tired of the constant abuse, both verbal and physical.

"Hmph. Ever since you started seeing more of that Uzumaki boy, you seem to have gotten weaker…if that's possible." Hiashi said coldly.

"Of course, you were always weak…pick yourself up and sit down in the corner. Neji! Come show Hinata how a real Hyuuga fights!" Hinata stopped as she put most of her body weight on one knee.

"You see, Hinata, unlike you, Neji is strong. He's the genius of our clan and has gotten strong enough to rival me in the past two years. On the other hand, you have seemed to do nothing. No doubt going off to whore yourself out every morning and coming back home after midnight." Hinata bared her teeth angrily as she stared down at the ground.

"Listen to your father and get the hell off of the training ground now. It's for shinobi only. Get off before I kick you off." He glared at his daughter with his cold, cruel eyes. A low growl escaped Hinata. How dare he call himself her father after calling her a weak, lazy whore. With her Byakugan activated, she saw him rear his leg back to kick her. Then…

It happened. Hinata snapped.

"Why don't you learn to shut the fuck up sometimes, Hiashi?" She said in a low voice.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" Hiashi said furiously as he brought his foot up and attempted to bring it down on the back of her head. Hinata flipped out of her position and caught his foot with he left hand.

"Don't you dare talk down to me that way." Hinata quickly hit his throat, rendering him unable to speak.

"Shut the fuck up now and listen to me…well…that's all you can do now, isn't it?" She said cruelly. Hiashi mouthed 'wrong' and attempted to hit her with his palm. She deflected it with a beam of chakra and hit him in his chest with her palm.

"Don't fucking talk down to me…" She began to furiously strike at her father, not caring if she used jyuuken or just regular taijutsu.

"The one stronger than you…" Blood flew out of Hiashi's mouth as she delivered an extremely powerful kick to his ribs.

"The one stronger than any other Hyuuga, even your precious Neji!" Neji looked on, half shocked, half impressed at his cousin.

"For years, I've had to endure…hearing your god damned voice, droning on and on about how weak I was, about how much better Neji and Hanabi were than me. You forced me to do things that our servants are paid to do. I took it all, hoping that you would one day see me for what I really am, but I guess I was a fool." Hinata rammed her fist into his jaw. A sickening crack brought a smile to her face.

"So now, listen up. My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I'm stronger than any other Hyuuga. I don't want to hear another damned word come out of your mouth, berating me. You spent 10 years trying to destroy what little self-confidence in myself after Neji got done with me. I did nothing, I took it all in stride, but not anymore. Remember this day as the day you lost to your so-called weak daughter.

"Want to know how I got so strong? Well, I haven't been leaving to whore myself out. I've been training every day with Naruto, the boy you despise so much. I've gotten better than you could ever hope to be. I'm done trying to get your recognition…" Hinata punched him once last time and walked away, pausing after taking two steps.

"Wait, no I'm not. Let me show you just how much I've improved." Hinata held her hand out in Hiashi's face. Chakra slowly built up in her palm, rapidly spinning in all directions, forming into a ball. Her father's eyes widened as she reared back her hand. Unable to do anything, he closed his eyes and braced for the hit.

"RASENGAN!" The ground under Hiashi's feet crumbled and flew everywhere, some pieces hitting him in the face, but most of it lifting and burying him under it.

"I would kill you…but you're not worth it." He heard Hinata say. Tears fell from his eyes as he allowed Neji and Hanabi to help him out of the rubble.

"It's always the quiet ones, eh, Hiashi-sama?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DR: It's about time I did one about my favorite kunoichi, Hinata. -drools over her-  
Hinata: Ano...DarkRobin-kun, you're making me nervous.  
Kiba: You heard her, pervert! Back off!  
Hinata: Kiba-kun, you don't have to...  
Kiba: GATSUGA!!!  
DR: Crap, crap, crap...gotta go before Kiba kills me. Until next time FF peoples, R&R!


End file.
